


A Human and an Incubus Live in the Same House

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: This is just a small collection of short stories circulated around the main pairs of my Incubus AU plus Eiichi and Nagi being friends.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Mikaze Ai, Amakusa Shion/Ootori Eiji, Camus/Shinomiya Natsuki, Hijirikawa Masato/Ittoki Otoya, Hyuuga Yamato/Kiryuuin Van, Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren, Kotobuki Reiji/Sumeragi Kira, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo, Mikado Nagi & Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 16





	1. Otoya/Masato: Morning Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this AU for a while now, and even made up some sort of system on how succubi/incubi work in this world. Half of the bois here are incubi and the rest are humans. Besides Eiichi and Nagi, everyone has been paired up according to the system.

Otoya wakes up in Masato’s bed. Seeing the bright morning is nice while he‘s stretching out his arms and wings. As he moves out of bed, he tucks said wings back.

‘ _Looks like Masa-chan is already awake as usual._ ’ He chuckles to himself and walks around, trying to grab any clothes he could find.

After finding everything he needs to leave the bedroom, Otoya makes his way out.

“Good morning, Ittoki,” a calm and soothing voice greets him. Otoya’s wings immediately start slapping and his tail wags in response. He loves having that voice be the first thing he hears in the day.

With this newfound energy, Otoya quickly finds himself by Masato’s side. Arms wrapped around his waist, chin on his shoulder, cheek rubbing against cheek.

“Mornin’, Masa-chan~!!” Otoya hums. “Something smells super good!”

“Are you going to say it’s me again?”

“I was, but you beat me to it.” Otoya pouts, then looks down at what Masato is making. “Ooooohh!! Are those pancakes?”

“Yes, there are indeed.” Masato tilts his head, allowing Otoya to get a closer look. “You’ve had them before, correct?”

“Yeah, but yours look _really_ good, and I haven’t even tasted them yet!” Otoya’s mouth is watering just by the sight of it. “When’ll they be ready?”

“Soon,” Masato flips the pancake over, “this is the last one, actually. The rest are already stacked on that plate next to you. You can go ahead and take some while I finish this.”

Otoya shakes his head. “I wanna wait for Masa-chan to finish,” he says, “so we can have breakfast together! That’s what couples do, right?”

“C-Couples. . .” Masato’s heart flutters. “Yeah, they do that.”

“Alright!!” Otoya lets go of Masato. “Pancakes with Masa-chan~!!”

Masato’s smile grows. He never expected someone like Otoya to come into his life. It was quite the surprise, seeing someone in his home without warning. He was skeptical at first, but he grew to welcome this incubus. He even grew to love him, which is the thing he least expected out of this.

And from the looks of it, Otoya grew to love him back.

It didn’t take long for Masato to finish that last pancake. He brings the plate over to where Otoya is sitting. “Breakfast is ready.”

Otoya perks up. “Yay!!” he exclaims as Masato puts down the pancakes. “I can’t wait to chow down!”

“O-Otoya wait! Let me get the—“

Otoya quickly takes the first pancake on top and takes a large bite. His eyes widen and sparkle from the impact. “Wow!!! This is, like, really really _really_ good!!” He looks up at Masato. “As always, your cooking never fails!”

Seeing Otoya’s wide smile sends those flutters back into Masato’s heart. He really fell for a demon boy. “Thank you, Ittoki.”

“C’mon, sit down!” Otoya scoots over. “I can’t eat these all alone.”

Masato laughs a bit. “Alright, but let me get some plates first.” He walks back towards the kitchen. “Would you like some syrup as well?”

“Oh!! Yes, please!”

Masato walks back into the kitchen, grabs two plates and utensils, and pulls out a bottle of syrup. He looks back over at Otoya, watching him chow down on the pancakes. A happy sigh leaves Masato’s lips. He makes his way back to Otoya and sits down right next to him.

“Here you go, Ittoki.” Masato hands Otoya his plate, and he gratefully takes it. Masato sets his plate down. “Shall I pour the syrup on now?”

“Ah, wait!!” Otoya grabs three pancakes off the stack and puts them on his plate. “Okay, now you can!”

Masato laughs. Otoya is just too cute at times. He carefully pours the syrup onto the redhead’s pancakes, watching his eyes grow wider.

“Is this enough for you?”

Otoya nods. “Thanks a lot!!” With a hungry look on his face, he jabs his fork into his stack.

“I-Ittoki, don’t get yourself too messy.”

“I can’t help it!! Your food is always so good!” Otoya yanks out a piece and hovers it in between them. “Say ‘aah~’, Masa-chan.”

Moving some hair out of his way, Masato leans in and takes the piece. “Hmm, it is good.”

“Of course!! You made it after all.” Otoya’s tail begins wagging again.


	2. Natsuki/Camus: Showered with Compliments

“Ack!! Shinomiya—“

“Ehehe~!! Myu-chan’s legs are so nice and long~!” Natsuki buries his face onto Camus’ lap. “I can lay on them forever~”

Camus rolls his eyes. “You already do that whenever I’m sitting.” He undoes one button with one hand and uses another to pet his dog. “Don’t you agree, Alexander?”

Alexander yawns.

Natsuki looks up and giggles. “Alexander-kun is always so loyal to Myu-chan!” His hands reach out to rub the dog’s face. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?? That’s right! Your are!! You’re a _very_ good boy!!!” Alexander’s tail wags profusely.

Camus looks down at them. A smile should be be on his face, seeing them get along is a delight. However, he can’t help but feel something tug at his heart.

The incubus seems to have caught onto that, because he’s already let go of Alexander and let him go off on his own. He pushes himself up and unfolds his wings a bit. “Myu-chan, is something the matter?”

The man in question pushes some of his hair more to the front. He doesn’t want to admit that he felt that kind of emotion.

Natsuki smiles. “Myu-chan, it’s okay to admit that you’re jealous.”

“Jealous?!” Camus turns back around, looking straight at Natsuki. “I-I wasn’t jealous. Especially not towards my own dog!”

“I never mentioned your dog.”

The color in his cheeks increase in its pink intensity. Camus, nobleman from the Silk Palace in Permafrost, loyal servant to the Silk Queen, admitting to something as petty as envy towards his pet. That could never happen.

And yet, it did.

Camus feels his face burning up. His eyebrows furrow further as he feels Natsuki’s gaze upon him. He’s going to do it. Camus knows for sure he’s going to.

“Aww~” Natsuki pulls Camus closer to him. “If you were so jealous of the attention I was giving Alexander-kun, you could’ve just said so.” His hand gently strokes Camus’ hair. “If you’d like, I can make up for it by saying all the things I like about you!”

Camus gives no response, so Natsuki lets go of him. “Alright then, I won’t—“

“Don’t go.”

The incubus perks up and readjusts his glasses. “Hm?”

“Don’t go,” Camus repeats. “Please, I-I. . .” He covers his face with more of his hair.

Natsuki’s smile grows, and he goes back to holding Camus. “Alright~” he sings. Running his fingers delicately through the other’s hair, he whispers, “You know, Myu-chan, your legs aren’t the only good things about you.”

Camus leans back into Natsuki’s chest. “And what are those other things?”

“Well, there’s your chest!” Natsuki’s free hand traces the area where Camus’ heart resides in. “It’s firm, but also quite soft. Your stomach’s super cute, too! I never thought it’d be that squishy, y’know?”

The man in his arms scrunches himself up and mumbles. “Is that all?”

“Nope!” The incubus rests his chin on his head. “Your hair is soft and silky; it shows that you always take good care of it. The way your eyes shine when sweets are within your vision sends happy goosebumps down my spine.” Natsuki lowers his head to rest on Camus’ shoulder. He leans into his ear. “Your voice is truly majestic. It makes me wonder how different it’d sound in other circumstances~”

He feels Camus shudder in his hold. Natsuki giggles. “I’m not finished yet, Myu-chan.” His hands are now wrapped around the blonde’s waist, and his tail makes its way in front of him. It lightly brushes Camus’ chin and cheek. “The way you treat Alexander-kun, how you two get along, how you tend to smile more when you’re around him. I couldn’t help falling in love. Your smiles are so small, yet so mesmerizing. It makes me wish I could kiss them for eternity.”

“N-Natsuki. . .”

Quite surprised by the shakiness in Camus’ voice, Natsuki gets a look at his face. Bright pink, almost going red, runs across his face. It stretches down to his neck, and his shoulders are beginning to turn rosy as well.

“Oops, was that too much?” Natsuki kisses Camus on the cheek. “Sorry, Myu-chan. I’ll make sure to tone it down next time.”

Turns out that kiss was what made Camus completely lose his composure.

Alexander returns, toy in mouth. When he sees his owner and the winged horn man lying down on the couch, he decides it be best to leave them be. He can play with them another time.


	3. Tokiya/Ren: Laying in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the horniest one out of all of these, so I guess that means I have to change the rating.

Tokiya has grown accustomed to sharing a room with another person. So, sharing an entire house with an incubus would be similar to that, right?

At first glance, not exactly.

He lays on his bed, reading a book he’s already about a quarter into. A finger lightly taps his leg, and he spreads them out. The usual for him.

Ren sets the back of his head right on top of Tokiya’s butt. “Hey, Ichi.”

“Hello.”

“You don’t have to be so formal,” Ren laughs. “A simple ‘hey’ is enough.”

With a sigh and smile, Tokiya rolls his eyes and closes his book. He adjusts his upper body to look over at the incubus using him as a pillow. “Hey, Ren.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard.”

Sharing his house with an incubus did cause some sorts of trouble at first, but it was more or less like sharing a very large dorm room with a college roommate. Except they aren’t college roommates. And they sleep in the same bed. And they’re kinda dating. And Ren likes to put his head on Tokiya’s butt.

Ren moves himself up so his head is now resting against Tokiya’s back. “So, what are we gonna do today?”

“What we usually do?” At this point, Tokiya’s already turned back around and returned to his reading. “You lie on top of me and I read to you my book.”

“Okay,” the incubus turns around, wrapping his arms around Tokiya’s neck, “but I want to do something different.”

“And what is that ‘something different’?” Tokiya has a feeling he already knows how this is gonna go.

“Well, um. . .” Ren moves his leg up and down. “I dunno, just something different.”

Tokiya closes his book again. “We both have different thoughts when it comes to ‘something different’, Ren.”

“I know, I know,” Ren pouts, “but I can’t think of anything. . .”

Cupping Ren’s cheek in his hand, Tokiya turns around again and gives him a kiss. “C’mon, don’t make that face. You don’t look very handsome like that.”

His words cause the incubus to pout more. “You say that, but your true intentions say otherwise.”

Tokiya laughs. “You caught me.” He shifts them both around so that he’s sitting on Ren’s lap. “Then why don’t I choose the ‘something different’ for you~?” Watching Ren’s face slowly grow red is one of his favorite activities, but he won’t say such a thing aloud with said person within his range. Tokiya gives Ren a small kiss. “What’s with that face? I thought you’d be more for this.”

“W-Well, um— I-I— You s-see— Err. . .”

The dark-haired male pulls back. “Am I being too forward?”

“No!! It’s not that! I just—“ Ren’s eyes hastily look around the room. “Well— Um— Oh, fuck it.” He pushes Tokiya back onto the bed and starts kissing him hard.

Tokiya, taken very much by surprise, quickly finds himself reciprocating the kiss. His hands reach up and gently stroke Ren’s horns. He can feel the shivers pass through their lips.

Ren grips the bedsheets harder. Slender fingers lightly trace his wings. He knows exactly what Tokiya’s doing. This human is skilled, but he never knew how far that skill could go. That is, until their first time together. Oh God, those stars are slowly returning to his vision.

With a sharp tug at the base of his tail, Ren breaks the kiss and lets out quite the unsavory sound. Hand immediately clasped around his mouth, he warily looks down at Tokiya. Serious, no nonsense Tokiya. A devious grin dons his face. Ren gave him exactly what he wanted.

“I-Ichi—“ Another tug at the tail. “Nn. . . Tokiya. . .”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Tokiya pushes himself up and places kisses on Ren’s neck, rubbing his tail in between his fingers. “So, how do you like this ‘something different’~?”

His wings are beginning to twitch. “I-I. . .” Ren stares at Tokiya with needy eyes. “I want. . .”

“You want more?” Ren slowly nods. Tokiya’s grin grows more into a smirk. “I guess I’ll give you more then.” His free hand moves back up to Ren’s wings. “I’ll have to put my book away first, though.” He tries to pull away, but Ren pulls him closer instead.

“We can worry about that later,” he mutters. “Right now, I want— No, I _need_ you, Tokiya.”

Tokiya couldn’t help smiling. He rubs circles around the base of Ren’s wings. “Alright then. What would you like me to do, Ren?”


	4. Syo/Ranmaru: After Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship here is a bit different compared to everyone else’s. Syo and Ranmaru were actually the first to meet, and they’re deep in love enough to seal an eternal bond of sorts. So they’re, like, the oldest couple here relationship-wise.
> 
> Oh yeah, and they run a store too. I’m not sure what kind of store, but it’s a store.
> 
> I focus way too much on the incubus aspect that I forget everything else ;w;

“Thank you for shopping here! Please, come again!” Syo politely bows as the customer walks out of the store. The bright smile on his face doesn’t waver.

Ranmaru walks out of the backroom, letting out a yawn. “That the last one?”

“I think so.” Syo picks up a box. Guess I’ll start restocking now. If anyone comes walking in, make sure to treat them with respect, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “You already know that the only person I don’t give that treatment too is Mr. Icicle.”

“Of course,” the blonde sighs, placing the box on the ground. “Despite all the shit you give him, he always comes back.” Crouching down, he pulls out a box cutter and opens it up. “I’m surprised at that. He would’ve moved on to some other convenience store if he was any other person.”

“Well, he isn’t ‘any other person’.” Ranmaru’s lets his tail out. “Have you seen him? The silent bastard. He’s even caught us doing things from time to time.”

“That’s because you believe there’s no one left in the store and get all antsy,” Syo replies. “You never make sure to check around to see if anyone is still here, and it’s always behind the counter.” Syo puts up chip bags on the racks. “We have a backroom, you know.”

“Yeah, but I can’t wait that long.” The incubus stretches his arms. He watches Syo intensely as he continues his restocking. So short, yet so strong. He still has no idea how they came to the permanent assignment bond, but he doesn’t dislike it.

“Alright, that’s done.” Syo carries the now empty box. “Time to take out the trash.”

And right then, another customer walks in. Ranmaru puts on a tired smile. “Welcome back.”

After a couple more customers came in and out, the store is finally preparing for closure.

“And as expected, he came in for the crepe and pancakes.” Ranmaru lets his horns and wings show now. “It’s always sweets and pastries for him. Doesn’t he ever think of anything else?”

Syo laughs. “That’s our frequent customer for you.” He closes the door and flips the open sign to closed. “I didn’t expect to see him with another person though.”

“Me neither.” Ranmaru smirks. “Guess he finally caved into the loneliness and got himself a boyfriend.”

“But aren’t you two incubi?” Syo asks. “How does that work?”

“Look, let me have my fun.” Ranmaru leans onto the counter. “I can’t wait to get home.”

“Because you want me to touch you or something?”

“Well, yeah.” The incubus runs some fingers through his spiky silver hair. “You’ve barely laid a finger on me all day today.”

“That’s because I know what will happen if I do.” Syo walks over to the counter.

“I dunno what the hell you’re talkin’ about.”

“Oh, really?” Syo reaches out to Ranmaru and lightly traces his jawline.

“Hhk—!!” Ranmaru instinctively pushes himself away. “O-Okay, I get it!”

Syo laughs. “Why do you think I try so hard to restrain myself from doing that?”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m trying not to break and put my hands all over you, you know.” Syo walks behind the counter. “We both know how attractive you are.” Opening the backroom door, he walks in without another word.

Now left with his own thoughts, Ranmaru mentally goes over and repeats what just happened to him right there. Was Syo trying to get him to lose his composure first? Was he trying to starve him of his physical contact? If so, then it’s definitely working.

Syo comes back out. “Have I told you that your legs are a little shakier than usual?”

“And who’s fault is that?” Ranmaru’s been putting most of his weight onto the counter for the past hour. Maybe longer? He lost track.

The shorter of the two sighs with a smile. “Alright, I’m done over here. All that’s left to do is lock the doors. You can go wait outside, alright?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I-I got it.” Ranmaru makes his way the best he can towards the outside, hiding his demon features along the way.

It doesn’t take long for Syo to close up the shop, and the two walk home together. Ranmaru leans into his lover, inadvertently putting most of his weight onto him. However, instead of yelling or getting angry, Syo just smiles.

“You must be really tired, huh?”

“Mm. . .”

“Don’t worry,” he laughs, “I’ll make sure to treat you super well when we get home!”

Ranmaru lets out a huff. “Y’better, or else I’m gonna bite the hell outta you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”


	5. Ai/Cecil: Social Style

Ai opens the door to his room. His eyes instantly lay upon Cecil on his bed, wearing something completely different to when he last saw him.

Cecil turns towards the doorway. “Oh, Ai!!” With eyes sparkling like emeralds, he gets off the bed and makes his way across. “You came just in time for me to try on some new outfits.”

“I see.” Teal eyes peer down at the incubus’ garments: one of his shirts. It fits Cecil quite well, according to Ai.

Cecil notices Ai’s gaze and looks down as well. “Oh,” he grabs the bottom hem, “when you left, I wanted to know what it was like to wear your clothes. You know, like what they do on the TV.” He begins moving it up. “I’ll take it off now.”

Ai’s hand takes a hold of Cecil’s wrist and brings the shirt back down. “It’s fine,” he says and smiles, “it looks good on you.” He tucks some of Cecil’s hair back and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “So, what kind of clothes have you gotten yourself today?”

Cecil perks up at the mention of his clothes. “Oh!! Wait here, okay?” He moves back towards the bed, picks up some clothing, then rushes into the bathroom.

Ai shrugs and sits on his bed. This was their typical routine: Cecil has some clothes he wants to try, Ai rates them and contains the urge to do anything more. Then again, he’s purposely letting his weakness be exploited like this. And Cecil being quite cute and handsome himself makes him even weaker.

“Alright, I’m done!!” Cecil steps out of the bathroom, new outfit on and his wings exposed. “I really like how low the back goes on this shirt! It makes it easier for me to move my wings around.” He spins out and stands right in front of Ai. “The skirt-short combo goes very well with it too. I even got these pretty sunglasses to pull the entire look together!” With one more adjustment to his shades, Cecil twirls once again and strikes a pose. “So? How does it look?”

Ai stares at Cecil with quite large teal eyes. He‘s completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him that he doesn’t know what to say. There are not enough words in his dictionary to describe this. So instead, he reaches his hand out.

The incubus is a bit confused by the gesture, but he takes it anyway. What he expected to be a tug towards the bed is instead a warm kiss on the back of his hand. “A-Ai?”

“My apologies,” the one in question mutters, “but I can’t explain this feeling.” He pulls Cecil into his lap and wraps his arms around him. “No matter what you do, I’m always captivated.” His voice becomes quieter, almost a whisper. “How are you so good at doing this to me?”

“Maybe it’s because you let me do that to you,” Cecil chuckles and gives Ai a soft kiss. ”I love hearing your thoughts because you take almost everything into account. And I love showing off my outfits in front of you!”

“Cecil. . .” Ai closes his eyes and begins to lean in, only to be blocked by Cecil’s hand.

“Not yet, I got something for you too!” The incubus reaches behind Ai. “Hnngh. . . Got it!!” He undoes Ai’s ponytail, evenly layers his hair, and places something on his head. “There we go!” Cecil flutters off of his lap. “Go on, take a look.”

Ai, confused as ever, walks from the bed to the mirror in his room. “Horns?”

Cecil’s reflection appears next to his. “I just wanted to see how well you’d look with horns.”

“Is this supposed to be a suggestion that you might want to make me your spouse?”

Ai watches as the Cecil in his mirror go red in the cheeks. “Ah!! Um, well. . . M-Maybe. . ?” He averts his eyes away. “I just thought it’d be nice to, you know, try something out.”

Ai couldn’t help laughing. “You’re really cute like this.” He adjusts the horns headband and looks over at the other clothes on the bed. “If I were to be an incubus like you, I may as well try and dress like one. We are about the same size, so with a few adjustments it could fit me perfectly.” He looks back at Cecil. “So, how about it?”

Cecil’s eyes quickly light up. “You’re letting me dress you up?” Ai nods in response. Cecil rushes over to the bed. “Okay!! Just let me find what I think will fit you best!”


	6. Kira/Reiji: He’s Like a Rabbit

Kira wakes up at the usual time, always a bit earlier than Reiji. And, just like any other day, he stays in bed waiting patiently for Reiji to wake up. There’s something about him that makes Kira want to stare at him forever. Maybe it’s because he has a warm smile. Maybe it’s because he’s one of the few people who can easily look past his cold stare straight into his heart. Whatever the reason, it made Kira adore Reiji. He places a kiss on his forehead.

Reiji stirs in his sleep, feeling the presence of someone waiting for him. He stretches his body and wearily looks up. “G’mornin’, Kirarin~” he greets in a sleepy tone.

“Good morning, Kotobuki-san.”

“Eeeeehh?? You’re _still_ using -san?” Reiji pushes himself up to Kira’s level and pouts. “I thought we were past that stage.”

“Sorry. I’m still. . . trying to get. . . used to it.”

Reiji smiles and pets Kira’s head. “That’s alright! I’m just happy to see your face in the morning.” He returns Kira’s kiss by giving him one right on the lips. “Oh yeah, thanks a bunch for waking me!”

Kira’s tail snakes over to Reiji’s arm. Something within him wants more of Reiji’s touch. The feeling is so warm, and it makes him so happy.

Reiji giggles. “Your smile is really cute, Kirarin!”

He’s. . . smiling?

“I like seeing your smile.” Reiji beams. “You should do it more often!”

Kira feels his cheeks flush with color. “Maybe.”

“At least it ain’t a ‘no’.” Reiji moves off the bed. “Well, whaddya wanna do today?”

“I don’t know.” Kira gets up as well. “Anything. . . is fine.” His face suddenly lights up. “Wait!”

“Hm?”

“I want to. . . see the bunnies. . . again.”

Reiji laughs. “This is probably the third time this week.”

The silent incubus’ cheeks turn red again. He averts his eyes from Reiji.

“Aww~ C’mon, Kirarin!! I didn’t mean that in a bad way!” Reiji wraps Kira into a hug. “I love seein’ you look at the bunnies. The way your eyes always follow their movements and the quiet look of wonder in ‘em, it’s all just so cute!!”

Kira lightly double-taps on Reiji’s arm, which the latter removes right after. “You always. . . say that I’m. . .” He’s trying harder than ever to hide his face. “I’m cute. . .”

“Well, that’s because it’s true!” Reiji sits on the bed, back against back. “You may think you’re scary-lookin’, but all I see you as right now is cute.” A smirk appears. “About as cute as a bunny, may I add. Possibly even cuter~?” Wings begin to move, so Reiji moves forward. “Just so ya know, I really do love you, Kirarin.” His voice grows softer as he awkwardly rubs his arm. “I know I throw that word around a whole lot, but I truly mean it whenever I direct it to you.”

He pauses, waiting for a response. But none comes his way.

“If bunnies are what make you happy, then I guess that makes you my bunny!” Reiji shifts and turns his body. “Right, Kira—“

Kira’s lips on his interrupts both Reiji’s words and thoughts. So soft, so delicate, so shy. It doesn’t actually last long, but Reiji has already locked this memory into his mind.

“You are my bunny as well. . . Reiji,” Kira states, his eyes shining with sincerity and smile reforming on his lips. “I. . . love you too.”

Now it’s Reiji’s turn to blush, and man did he blush hard. “K-Kirarin!!!” That’s the first time he’s ever heard Kira say his name.

The incubus looks away, embarrassed. “Was that. . . too much?”

Reiji feels as if his heart is going to explode. Kira’s just too cute!!! His cute and adorable bunny is so lovely! He crawls into Kira’s lap and returns the kiss. “It’s just fine for Kirarin, which makes it fine for me.”

“. . . Bunny. . .”

“Hm?”

“You act like. . . a bunny. . . sometimes.” Kira hugs Reiji tightly. “It’s cute.”

“AAH!!! Kirarin!!” Reiji laughs as the incubus begins to lightly nibble on his neck. “Th-That t-tickles!!”


End file.
